Split Pea Soup
by A Piece for Some Peace
Summary: Under stress due to the upcoming mission to find Sasuke, Sakura's very subconscious starts to split. At first it shows in silly ways, things she cannot recall and has no control over, but things turn sinister as her mind pulls her in dangerous directions.
1. Chapter 1

The scene of the crime was silent, as most are. It was a crisp winter morning. Snow was sloshed into muddy castles to the side of vendors along Konohagakure's main street. Stars still twinkled and the moon sank in the early morning light. With every breath from Teuchi a billowing cloud birthed from his mouth. Preparing to open up shop, he smiled with pleasure knowing cold days were best for ramen sales. Had the poor fool been braced for the calamity he was about to face, he would not be so jovial. Lifting the metal shroud protecting his establishment, he was bracing for customers. Other business owners started to do the same all the way up and down the street. As the sun began to rise, customers began to make their way into the market, none partaking in the ramen of Ichiraku Ramen Bar quite yet. The owner's employees, Matsu and Nishi slinked into the business, knowing fully well they were late.

"You're ten minutes late!" Grunted Teuchi, still not quite used to their general incompetence. Hanging up their thick winter garments they each gave a muted apology. No need for coats when warmth was already resonating from the pots of soup. It was like a sauna with the milky steam rising from the miso soup and other ramen concoctions.

"Well, it will be at least half an hour before customers, so we're not too bad on timing." Matsu countered daringly. When he and Nishi saw Teuchi turn slightly they flinched. Teuchi shook his head at their antics. In his head, Teuchi retorted back with the value of a head start, but not a word escaped his lip. His work spoke for itself. At the most, insults roamed free through his mind, molding and shaping into eloquent comebacks he knew he could never fully replicate. Matsu was correct though, for no customers made themselves known for half an hour or so. The first patron was Uzumaki Naruto, who was a regular and favorite for the business. Despite Naruto's acute ninja skills, even he did not sense the atrocity that had gone unknown all morning.

"The seafood bowl please." Naruto ordered with much eagerness and enthusiasm, hungry after fasting through the night. Teuchi smiled, always fond of his product's most dedicated follower.

"Right away!" He said, all peppy in response to Naruto's infectious enthusiasm. Very shortly Naruto's order was met and a piping hot bowl was placed in front of him.

"There you are." Teuchi said, laying down a bowl before Naruto, very proud of his work. His confident smile dropped after Naruto looked in vain for some chopsticks from the dispensers on the counter. None were found. Looking to Teuchi, Naruto asked where the chopsticks had gone.

"Sorry about that," apologized Teuchi, getting flustered, "my employees are supposed to fill those, I guess they forgot."

Ignoring the pointed glares of Matsu and Nishi, Teuchi sought out a pair of chopsticks. This venture was equally for not, as there were none to be found. Tipping over boxes that normally held hundreds of pairs, only dust fell to the ground. His employees soon joined him in the search, getting worried. Red in the face, Teuchi went to Naruto back at the counter. Trying not to take in too much of that eager smile, he delivered the bad news.

"No chopsticks? At a ramen place?" Naruto questioned, believing it to be some kind of prank with no humor. He was reassured to the contrary though, that this was no prank. Every chopstick had seeming taken flight overnight and left.

"We've been robbed!" Shrieked Nishi, while he slapped his hands to his face. Seeing Naruto's and Teuchi's great worry, Matsu elbowed him and less than subtly shushed him. Shakily, Teuchi set his hands down on the counter for support, feeling defeated. In an attempt to calm their boss, Matsu and Nishi both offered to check neighboring businesses and if they would be willing to donate boxes of chopsticks to a good cause. Wearily, Teuchi gave a nod, unable to fight off the humiliation that came with this failure. A few minutes later, the pair returned, out of breath and panting heavily.

"We-we-w-w…" began the pair, unable to form a single word. Impatient, Teuchi ordered the pair to spit it out or say nothing at all. Words returned first to Nishi, whom could only go so fast as to explain what atrocity had seemingly occurred overnight.

"The chopsticks, every chopstick, gone. Not a single place nearby had any chopsticks. " He explained to Teuchi. Looking to Naruto, apologies were made and he was sent off with a refund.

"Every chopstick? What kind of monster would do this?" Asked Naruto; distressed his ramen might have to go unconsumed. He slurped it down, pieces of fish hitting his nose. This would not due. Solemn and beat by the difficulty of the task, he left, his bowl mostly full.

"What the Hell?" Asked Teuchi to some greater invisible being. "We cannot operate under these conditions."

About an hour had passed before a consensus was reached. Not a single chopstick was to be found in any store. The story was the same everywhere. Favorite customers had to part ways with their most trusted vendors, and confusion filled the town. Some prankster had stolen every chopstick in town. Tearfully, vendors had to close shop for the day, a full day's profit lost. No physical damage had been done to any shop, just a general mean-spirited thief disrupting people in their daily pleasures and temptation. No one had seen anything the night before, and even if it had gone noticed, it was not deemed a true threat to be investigated upon further. Naruto, hearing of this, rushed to fields for training, finding his makeshift team there.

"The chopsticks are gone!" He cried, saying this with as much gravity one would give to the death of the hokage. Sakura and Kakashi each provided him with a look of irritation. Sai, still mastering expression, just gave a blank look. Instead of dignifying Naruto's announcement, Sai and Kakashi turned back to their training. They were developing a strategy for capturing Sasuke.

"You're late." Sakura spat, turning to her work as well. Dumbfounded by their lack of general concern, Naruto tried to elaborate.

"Some, some, thief had the nerve to steal every chopstick in town!" He exclaimed. This caught little interest, but his team turned to him regardless.

"Every chopstick?" Asked Kakashi, not impressed in particular.

"Yes, all, gone, forever!" Naruto cried, trying to express the gravity of the situation. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Chopsticks are not diamonds, we will have more by tomorrow, by this afternoon even." She assured, dismissing the weight Naruto put into the issue. After a moment's thought she added, "What kind of freak steals chopsticks anyway?"

Something of an argument occurred between Sakura and Naruto on the topic of the importance of chopsticks, but Kakashi was soon to sway them to a more important issue. He reminded them petty talks of chopsticks and ramen would bring them no closer to finding Sasuke and returning him home. With this reminder, each felt a little ashamed at dwelling too long upon the issue. In a way to make up for their lack of focus, they doubled their efforts in preparing for taking him home. By the end of the day, everyone had broken a sweat, and each had put their all into the day's work.

"Night!" Yawned Naruto. Stretching out his arms, he heard them all pop. He felt so weary after a long day.

"Goodnight." Sakura waved, making Naruto smile. He was quick to respond with a "goodnight Sakura-chan!" never missing an opportunity to make his feelings known. Sakura just smiled, learning not to make a big deal of the little things. Kakashi said his goodnight, and departed. Sai, a little new to social niceties and goodbyes, strained himself with what he'd learned through books and magazines. His efforts came off slightly insulting if anything. Sakura, too far off to hear, said nothing, but Naruto was close enough to start berating his new and hated comrade. There was no need for Kakashi to break things up however, since neither young man had the energy to follow up on their insults. The sun had set, and being too tired to go out to meet friends, everyone instantly returned home. Not that going out would reach much satisfaction or full bellies with every chopstick M.I.A. Once Sakura had reached home, she flopped on her bed, ready to pass out and sleep forever. Instead of going to bed fully clothed, she started to remove her ninja gear. Throwing her boots at a wall upon removing them. Her thoughts returned to the person who had stolen all those chopsticks.

Repeating her earlier sentiment, she muttered to no one in particular, "what a freak."

Nude, she opened her closet in search of some nightclothes. Upon opening her closet door, chopstick after chopstick slid to her feet in disorderly piles. A mountain of wooden and plastic eating utensils greeted her like a monster in a closet. Stunned, she recoiled a bit and exclaimed, "What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

Under the stars fighting to twinkle in the twilight sky, purple and magnificent, Naruto solemnly shoved his fists in his pockets. Street lanterns, an unflattering orangey light, flickered to life, heralding in the night. This detail was completely lost on Naruto, immersed in deep contemplation. For some time now Naruto would find himself in an emotional hole after training for Sasuke's retrieval. The warm breeze and comfortable atmosphere was like a blanket, sending him into autopilot. That side of Naruto that pushed him into thinking everything was going to be okay and Sasuke would be if anything relieved to see him and Sakura once more was pushed aside by darker sentiments. He worried he would fail again, so what if he was strong if Sasuke had only become twice as powerful? Another failure would mean Sakura losing all faith in him. She played herself up to be some kind of superwoman, but Naruto had seen that demeanor crumble more than he cared to. He could tell she'd been stressed out for a while now, and that self-deprecating side of him taunted him telling him it was doubt. No one doubted Naruto more than he doubted himself. All thoughts dissipated like scattering leaves after Naruto registered a voice calling out to him.

"Naruto!" Called out an older man, his face cloaked with shadows in the downcast light. His hand held up, waving it frantically back and forth, Naruto could not help but to think he looked like he had missed a train or bus. Like a lightening strike, it hit Naruto who this man was before his face was revealed upon skidding to a halt now that Naruto had stopped for him. Trying not to fall over, Teuchi came to stand up straight, only to bend over to catch his breath.

"Teuchi?" Asked Naruto, surprised but happy to see his favorite cook. "Why are you here? Your ramen bar is the other way."

Teuchi shot Naruto an indignant look. He had no desire to be treated like a patient on a soap opera with amnesia. Sending Naruto a sidelong glance, Teuchi finally spoke, his lungs fully rested.

"Some ninja you can be, I have been trying to catch up to you for blocks. Isn't it your job to notice small details, like people yelling at you? I do have to give you credit on your ability to speed walk though." Scolding over, Teuchi could not help a smile, and regained his poise and charming air. He looked Naruto dead in the eye and Naruto returned a sheepish smile back.

"A whole shipment of chopsticks has come my way! Express order, courtesy of a close friend. We'll be open first thing tomorrow!" He declared, a wider smile spreading across his lips. Smiling back in return, Naruto failed to see why Teuchi would go out of his way just to share this news. His joy however was hindered by his heavy thoughts no longer, and Naruto was sure to wish Teuchi well regardless.

"That's great," said Naruto, increasing his smile to a characteristic grin, "I'll be over before training tomorrow morning for a bowl."

Teuchi let out a sigh; exasperated that Naruto was missing the point of sharing this information. If it were not such a pressing matter, he would not be half as short with him. He waved Naruto in closer, as if sharing classified information. Naruto obliged him with great curiosity, leaning far in.

"People have been saying things," began Teuchi, looking off to the side, "some things are crazier than others, but all troubling none-the-less. One person mentioned it could be people trying to sell more chopsticks, and either way, I do not like what I am hearing.

"Do you believe any of it?" Asked Naruto with an incredulous tone. Teuchi looked back to him and locked his eyes with Naruto's.

"Look, I just run a simple business. A lot of money, my livelihood, is at stake here. Silly as it may be, I was hoping you would take a mission for me. You are a ninja after all." He said in a solemn manner. Naruto nodded, sympathizing with someone he felt close to for knowing very little of.

"So you want me to just watch over your shop?" Asked Naruto. Teuchi smiled.

"Yes, just for tonight. I get there before the sun rises, so you should not be there for too long. If all goes well, which I am sure it will, I will repay you with complimentary ramen for two weeks."

Naruto laughed in a light, sarcastic manner. Seeing Teuchi's confused expression, he clarified. "I'd have done it for free, but the ramen is a nice touch."

Teuchi let out a light laugh himself; looking to Naruto he shook his head. To Naruto he said, "I'll never get the people who dislike you kid, you're something else."

"See you tomorrow morning then," Naruto said, turning and darting off. Left in silence, Teuchi was left with a warm sentiment. He trusted Naruto, and meant every word. Running towards the ramen bar, Naruto's mind drifted back to Sakura. Maybe a lunch with her at his favorite place would raise her spirits. He was quick to dispel the sentiment, no need to raise false hopes. Despite his desire to end his foolish hopes, Naruto could not completely fight off thoughts of the girl he'd fought and worked so tirelessly for. Had he known what was happening just blocks away with Sakura, his smile would be reversed instantly. Sakura was at home, pacing back and forth in her dark room, her eyes occasionally looking up and down the pile of clean chopsticks, both plastic and wooden, strewn across her floor from out of her closet. Stopping, she looked out her window.

"Do I have a stalker or something?" She asked no one in particular. Looking to her closet once more she remained silent for sometime, thinking on the matter. All the gravity of her situation and the fear she felt overwhelmed her, and she started to panic, her mind crossing many scenarios, each more troubling the next. Someone had been stalking her, she concluded, but why? In the movies it was usually a rapist or some killer who left chopsticks as their calling card. A person was big enough of a freak for even stealing chopsticks from so many in the first place, but now they were breaking and entering? She no longer felt safe in her home.

"Whom can I stay with?" She asked herself, her voice shaking. No more words crossed her lips after a troubling thought hit her. What if they returned? Worse still, what if that same psycho were still here? Her knees shook and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Before she completely panicked and lost all reason, she equally wondered if she should return all the chopsticks. As far as she could tell, a major chunk of revenue was lost over the course of a day, all due to some terrifying romantic gesture. It seemed like the right thing to do, and she was after all a ninja. It was an understatement to say she could take care of herself. She relaxed a bit at this comfort; her tensed shoulders fell back into typical posture. All the worry she had felt just now was for nothing. Finally she resolved upon returning the chopsticks anonymously. No harm, no foul. This stalker could be dealt with later. Afterwards she might even let Naruto or Kakashi know about this, there was strength in numbers after all.

"Mom…" called Sakura, hoping for silence. When no response came, she spoke once more. "Dad…?"

Pausing, again no reply came. Her parents were dead asleep, now was her chance to depart and return without any trouble from them. Slipping into some clothes suited for going out, she slid out the door unseen. All the things she had learned as a ninja were finally finding some uses around the house. Due to the fact that her stalker had drained the resources of literally every place in town, Sakura had to carry some in a duffle bag, the rest in a large box used for the shipping of chopsticks. Into the night she went, taking a breath of air, readying herself for a long night. Across town Naruto was standing watch, feeling rather tired.

"Ahhh…" He yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. Nothing suspicious had yet to occur. This night had proved to be rather dull in fact. A wicked smile crossed his face, knowing he had this mission of sorts in the bag. His head was filled with fantasies of being with Sakura, eating noodles, and taking their minds off things. The last time he and Sakura had gone out this way, the night ended in chaos. This time he hoped for the best. Another yawn escaped from his lungs. The deep night brought on a frigid air, turning Naruto's breath into something resembling a sheep running for its freedom. Down the street, Sakura crept quietly. She was a quarter of the way through, and the pace was slow. Suddenly, detecting a strong chakra, Sakura froze. In no way did she want to be seen with the stolen goods. Obviously the presence was a ninja, and she could only hope that she had spotted the other force before they had sensed her. Concealing her body as best as she could, she carried on with her venture, this time with the aid of shadows and speed. Restaurant after restaurant passed. Creeping in between restaurants, Sakura slid across their walls like a spy. Eventually, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar fell into her sights as well as that other presence's origin.

"Naruto." She mouthed in horror. His head was bent, so she could not see his eyes, but from the way she felt his heartbeat send tremors to her feet, she knew he was resting, but not asleep. Stress swelled about her, this was too much. If Naruto saw her with this, she would, she would… A conclusion was hard for Sakura to draw, but she knew either way it would end badly. Her heart was running rampant, and she feared Naruto would spot her if she could not stop it soon. Despite all her attempts, her stress was overtaking her, and soon blackness took over Sakura. Her body fell into a limbo. After a short pause, Sakura's head raised. Completely awake, but not quite right, Sakura dropped all of the remaining chopsticks and abandoned her duffle bad, allowing them to clatter and make a ruckus. She saw Naruto's head lift, his eyes searching the darkness for the source of the noise.

"Loser." She said in an off way, her voice now tainted with a deeper tone. Sauntering off into the darkness of the alleyway, she ran off unseen. Simultaneously, Naruto took up chase, running into the alleyway just as she'd evacuated it. He cursed, thinking he was mistaken in chasing off some cat or scavenging animal. He turned to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and gasped.

"Shit." A tower of chairs, stools, and benches served as a blockade before the restaurant. The thief had struck again. Panicked, Naruto's visions of a date with Sakura slipped away right before his eyes. Looking to the sky, he saw the sun was preparing to crest to the east. Morning was to arrive soon, as was Teuchi. Hastily Naruto grabbed each chair, unsure of their correct owner.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Asked a familiar voice. Naruto raised his head, panicked and confused. His eyes widened in terror seeing it was Sakura, her eyebrows knit in an appalled manner. Her eyes went from Naruto to the chairs in an accusing fashion. She craned her head back however when an enraged voice came from behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Accused a frantic Teuchi. Naruto just gaped, not finding his words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto, what's going on here?" Asked Teuchi again. Naruto looked from the stack of chairs to the confused vendor.

"I wish I knew sir." Replied Naruto, uncomfortable with the accusative tone Teuchi was using. Sakura looked from her friend to Teuchi.

"Naruto, did you really do this?" Asked Sakura, looking to him, rather stunned and confounded. What she did not bring up was her secret thoughts that if he were the one messing around with chairs he must have been the one to bring her the chopsticks last night. With Sakura looking at him as if he were a criminal, Naruto rushed to his defense. No way was his honor about to get smeared around in front of Sakura.

"I was standing guard, as asked of me, and when I turned away-." He began to explain, but was cut off by Teuchi, who was more stunned than anything.

"You turned away? Why on Earth would you do that? Protecting my shop is a very simple task, and yet somehow you manage to mess things up!" Teuchi spat. Naruto looked down, now feeling ashamed. The last thing he wanted was to see the way Sakura was looking at him, and no way was he to correct Teuchi. There was a sound, he knew it, but how was he to explain the rapid stacking of chairs? Naruto's apology was cut short when Sakura spoke up, shocking him.

"Enough." She said to Teuchi calmly. "I'm sure Naruto had a reason to look away, but if we do not return these chairs, another day's profit will be lost."

Knowing this to be true, Teuchi nodded. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed a nearby green stool.

"See this one?" He asked, holding it out. "The ones with a floral print on top and green legs go to a shop down the way selling sweets, you will want to go to that shop first. The owner is one of the first to arrive here usually."

"Alright," replied Naruto, "I'll take them all down."

From then on, Sakura and Naruto alternatively took chairs to their perspective places of business. Both of them were kept silent with heavy thoughts on two very different matters. Carrying the bamboo seats belonging to a different ramen establishment, Sakura was wondering what was the meaning of the chairs. Although she knew Naruto probably had no hand in it, she also had a fretful side urging her to think it was a possibility. Coming from Naruto, the chopsticks could be something of a joke perhaps. The humor in the act was lost on her, but a lot of Naruto's jokes failed to make her laugh at times. There was also no way for her to testify for his innocence in the chair thefts. While returning the chopsticks she seemed to have fallen asleep, and when she woke up she discovered Naruto before all those chairs. On the other side of the block Naruto was delivering the cushions used in a traditional restaurant. His thoughts were focused completely on what Sakura was or was not thinking.

"She hates me." He muttered, placing the cushions, which were now leaking feathers all over, around the low-seated tables. Apparently the journey to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar had been tough on them. It appeared as if they were bleeding out mortal wounds. Knowing them to be a total loss caked in mud and seeping out their insides, Naruto left regardless. Their now useless seats were far beyond his concern right now. Over and over again Naruto was replaying the scene from earlier, Sakura looking at him with something he guessed to be disgust, only to turn around and defend him. One side of things left him feeling confident in where they stood, another totally lost. Though reason would argue she had ultimately protected him, Naruto's mind, warped with teenage emotion, failed to draw such a conclusion. Instead, he felt it was undeniable to him that until the true thief could be caught, Sakura would never accept he did not steal all of these chairs. Approaching the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto stood tall, promising Sakura, in spirit, that he would find the person behind these odd occurrences and redeem himself in her eyes. At the moment, her eyes were focused on him; watching him approach the ramen bar, clear of foreign seating devices.

"Everything back to normal?" Clarified Teuchi. Naruto and Sakura nodded looking first to him, then to one another, skimming over their earlier contemplations.

"Good." Said Teuchi, feeling much better now that all was restored to normalcy. He crossed his arms and drew back the attention of Naruto and Sakura.

"Thank you for clearing this mess up, whether it was your fault or not. Young lady, you may leave now, I have something to discuss with your friend." Ordered Teuchi, speaking as a grown up to a child with much to learn. Before leaving, Sakura hesitated, glancing towards Naruto, hoping he would be spared any further scolding. Knowing there was nothing to do however, she left, bidding adieu. Together Naruto and Teuchi watched her depart, ensuring she had truly gone, then Teuchi spoke to Naruto.

"I'll pretend all of this did not happen Naruto." He said, quite solemn suddenly. Examining Teuchi's face, Naruto found some form of deep sadness in it.

"I did not do anything." Protested Naruto once more, maintaining his innocence. Calling for Naruto to be silent, Teuchi raised a hand. Naruto obeyed.

"I know," replied Teuchi. For a sweet moment, Teuchi looked to Naruto, Naruto's face catching the light of the sunrise. To Teuchi, Naruto's golden face gave him the appearance of an angel, a child, and his child. In that instant, the cold tinge of the early morning was absent, and not even concern inquires from fellow shopkeepers met his ears. Teuchi smiled a grin of nostalgia.

"My daughter's gone, not sure when she'll be back." He said, breaking his silence. "Not sure when she'll be back."

"I'm sorry." Replied Naruto, unsure of how to treat Teuchi in such a tender state. As most who are unaware of how to approach such gentle feelings, Naruto remained silent, knowing it was the best thing to do.

"I cannot say I raised you boy, I only saw you when you were hungry, but I've watched you grow up, and I am so proud. Unbelievably proud of you." Continued Teuchi. "Of course you did not do this, how could you? You are too good of a person."

Feeling slightly embarrassed at the gracious compliments, Naruto mumbled a thanks, but said nothing else. Teuchi suddenly became aware of the position he was placing Naruto in, and altered his conversation.

"I know we made a deal depending on your success, but I do not care. Bring that young lady here any day you wish, it'll be the best date, I assure you, all on the house." Teuchi instructed. Caught sincerely off guard, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked, thrilled at the prospect. "Thank you, thank you so much. I do not deserve it though."

"Nonsense." Answered Teuchi. All smiles, Naruto's joy razed into nothingness after a thought struck him.

"I am sorry," he said, "but I will need to cancel that date."

"Why is that?" Asked Teuchi, surprised by his refusal."

"Until I prove to Sakura-chan I was not responsible for this, I cannot date her." Replied Naruto. First shocked, then impressed, Teuchi smiled.

"Alright," he agreed, "you prove your innocence, I'll hold off your reward until then."

Naruto smiled back, then gave a thank you, and left. He was entirely ignorant as to how he was to do so, but he was now to set out to catch this perpetrator. In the meantime, he stretched his arms and watched as the sun now crowned above the tree line, reigning in the day. He considered whether he could catch a nap before training began. Deciding he did not care, Naruto began the walk home, prepared to face the consequences later. Sakura, on the other hand, was wide-awake, there was no going off to bed for her now. She needed to talk to someone. Now she knew she could not tell Naruto about the chopsticks. On the off chance he was that freak committing all these weird acts, he might freak out and do something crazy. Her list of people she could trust was narrow, for though she had many friends, few were all that close. Finally, after a great deal of deliberation, she decided upon talking to Ino. Certainly not her first or her favorite choice, Ino was undoubtedly someone she could rely on in emergencies. Setting off, Sakura was set on resolving her issues. Quite the opposite, Naruto, in deep sleep in his apartment, had no such sentiment at the moment. There were other opportunities for such an occasion. His plans were soon disrupted however, when a familiar face broke into his apartment.

"Hey, Naruto," whispered Kakashi into Naruto's ear, "wake up."

Letting out an embarrassingly feminine scream, Naruto recoiled against his bamboo headboard. Shielding his mouth with his hands, there was no way to wipe off the pure fear in his eyes. Kakashi chuckled lightly, in his usual aloof demeanor. Crossing his arms, Naruto's worry was erased with slight disgust.

"What exactly are you trying to do here?" Asked Naruto in an accusative fashion. Raising his hands, Kakashi played off Naruto's question with complete innocence.

"It is not my fault that a well trained ninja like yourself would completely push off the need to lock your windows." He explained in nonchalance. Still put out, and even a little humiliated, Naruto said nothing. All was well though, seeing as how in his situation, there were few excuses. Kakashi came with an agenda, and all games aside he stood up straight.

"No need to get up," said Kakashi as Naruto made an effort to leave his bed. Having fallen asleep fully clothed on his bed, Naruto found Kakashi's offer slightly stupid, considering it was of little effort on Naruto's part. He got up, and Kakashi carried on.

"The mission, our mission, to retrieve Sasuke," he began, peaking Naruto's interest, "will be delayed once more."

The dark room shrouded by heavy shades grew slightly darker. Things were coated in monotone. Having to wait any longer than they already had pained Naruto. Together they stood, not looking at one another for sometime, not saying anything for fearing it was the wrong thing to say at such a time.

Words weighted with grief, Naruto asked of Kakashi, "What's their excuse this time?"

"Reconnaissance, according to Tsunade there is a threat of further danger in being in that area, Akatsuki or something to that effect." Answered Kakashi, looking to a portrait of their disgraced team resting dusty on Naruto's nightstand.

"That's bullshit." Replied Naruto, frustrated with a growingly unbearable situation. In agreement, Kakashi nodded, but said nothing to the effect.

"While we wait for the information on the surrounding area to come through, it has been suggested we take small missions to pass the time." He explained to Naruto. "But, I think that runs the risk of us missing our next chance to leave."

"What?" Questioned Naruto, missing the point of what Kakashi was trying to convey subtly.

"Next time, if there is a next time we are delayed, we leave on our own." Put Kakashi bluntly. Naruto was shocked; he never thought it would come to this. Kakashi carried on. "We have another week and a half before we head out, use it to rest up."

"Do Sakura and Sai know?" Asked Naruto.

"Sai has been informed of the delay, but nothing else. I am not sure how much information we can entrust with him just yet. I am currently seeking out Sakura, she's on the move, and so it seemed logical to come find you."

"Lazy." Muttered Naruto. "You would not even bother to let me get some sleep in because you were too lazy to seek out Sakura first…"

Kakashi laughed, knowing Naruto was not one to hold grudges. It was times like these Kakashi was thankful for Naruto being on his side, his humor always managed to alleviate situations. With everything that needed to be said cleared up, Kakashi left, this time using the door. Of course, the door too was unlocked. When the door shut behind him, Naruto felt totally alone. Also feeling totally alone, Sakura was on the other side of town, seeking out Ino. She'd come looking for someone to talk to, and had come to discover Ino's typical haunts devoid of Ino. The place where she'd occasionally dine with her team filled to the brim of people who were clearly not Ino. Where could that girl have gone? Growing desperate, Sakura even went so far as to stop by the flower shop where Ino worked for her parents.

"Have you seen Ino?" Sakura asked the clerk, Ino's mother. Shaking her head, Ino's mother explained that Ino, along with the rest of her team, had been sent out as sentries to a politician. Hiding the fact that she was disheartened from a mother beaming with pride, Sakura left, tail between her legs. Finding a nearby bridge with an icy blue stream flowing beneath it, Sakura stopped to look at it from a railing. She found it so helpful to seek answers in nature sometime. Without Ino to talk to, Sakura realized she had no one to seek help from. It was a troubling realization in some ways, but helpful in others. From a social point of view, one might find it distressing, but from a ninja's point of view, Sakura had achieved an enviable status. One with few connections in their line of work did best oftentimes. Her musings were soon cut short by a vivacious greeting.

"Hey there." Called Kiba, someone Sakura was not well acquainted with despite growing up beside him. He was waving, being a few yards off. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was surprisingly absent from his side. It took awhile before Sakura realized he was too large to fit on the crowded bridge, so he stayed at its start, watching his master. He must have called a great many times prior, for he looked rather irritated. Trying to make up for her snub, Sakura doubled up on fake happiness.

"Oh, hello, how are you?" She asked, throwing in a charming smile, something Sai aspires to and most definitely envies. Ignoring or not even noticing this effort of warmth, Kiba was all business.

"Good. Look, Tsunade has called you up to meet her, and is wondering why you have yet to show up." Said Kiba, crossing his arms. Clearly, he was fed up with all the chitchat, but Sakura was confused nonetheless.

"Show up? I was unaware I was even supposed to." Answered Sakura in a defensive tone. Backing down, Kiba watched his words.

"I guess you missed the message then. We're being updated on our mission, something simple, but we need you since Kurenai is out." He explained. Despite thinking through his words, Kiba still managed to anger Sakura. Watching her fists clench, he could tell she was attempting to hide some agitation.

"Mission? But I am already heading out tomorrow. There must be a mistake." She said pointedly. Her reaction had less to do with the news than her overflow of emotions. Already drawing conclusions, Sakura assumed someone with power that trumped hers, possibly her team, had ruled she was not fit for Sasuke's retrieval. Totally oblivious to the woes Sakura had been facing prior, Kiba walked into a trap filled with hormones and emotions. A realm he was better left out of. He took a step back, reaching out his arms to comfort her simultaneously. Having dealt with his sister Hana's drama, he knew better than to get close.

"If you'd like, we can talk to Tsunade about this, but she was the one who selected you for the position." He offered. Looking to him, Sakura put her hand on her shoulder, crossing her chest.

"No, no thank you. What time do we head out? I'll just meet you at the gate, I've already wasted enough time, so I will go home and pack." She replied, trying to stop her voice from wavering and obtain control. Hesitantly, Kiba left, he believed Sakura would stick to her duty as a ninja and meet them as promised. It was an honest request to ask to pack, and Tsunade, a ninja herself, would understand. Meeting Akamaru at the end of the bridge, Kiba departed with a weak wave and Akamaru rose from his stiff guard position. Once they were out of state, Sakura let go of her composure. Later, she would try and correct her actions with Kiba, which were decidedly embarrassing and unprofessional of her. Now, her mind was absorbed with thoughts of her worthlessness. She rushed off to a more quiet location, a shadowy slant of the side of a home. Rushing at a million miles an hour, all Sakura could draw from this new development was that she'd been abandoned, and that after all she'd worked for, she was still too weak. After all her training, with arguably some of the most powerful ninja in the world, she was not good enough. She was in the way, as some put it. Always being left behind, always forgotten, Sakura could not help but feel full of bitterness and hopelessness. Too strong for tears, Sakura was overcome with a sweltering headache. She summed it up to fighting back displays of ineffectualness in public. Everything started to fade out, but it was seamless to her, like someone falling asleep.

"Someone here to see you Tsunade-Sama." Said Shizune, informing her of a visitor to her office. Shizune nearly lost Tonton when a quite large woman burst dramatically through the door. It was Madam Shijimi, an unfortunate frequenter of the Hokage's office. Down the hall out the door, guards could be seen knocked down and dismayed in her wake.

"My baby! My baby Tora is missing!" Cried Madam Shijimi, flinging her palm to her forehead, giving it a loud slap. Tsunade, an image of calm and poise, remained patient with the troubled woman. The easiest way to deal with her, Tsunade had found, was to let her wear herself out. Indeed, Madam Shijimi carried on, giving a lengthy description of the animal, despite having been in this office several times prior, wept heartily into her damp tissue, and carried on for some time with her sorrow. Part of Tsunade wondered how bad of a marriage Madam Shijimi had that she had to exert so much love onto one cat. Poor creatures. Finished, Madam Shijimi let out a sigh, crashing to a chair opposite Tsunade's desk.

"Rest assured, I have just the team for you. They are well taught in this field of expertise, and will have Tora back to you in no time." Said Tsunade, giving some true comfort to Madam Shijimi. She was of course referring to Team Ebisu, her latest go to team of genins for this woman. Tsunade was starting to seriously contemplate a jounin for this woman, who had lost her cat so many times it had become a ninja in its own right with the way it hid. After Madam Shijimi had been talked down from the brink, Konohamaru and his comrades were dispatched to the surrounding woods, a favorite of Tora's. In the dense coverage, she proved a difficult find.

"This sucks." Griped Moegi, parting a bush in search of Tora. Not finding the cat, she allowed them to hit together noisily in defeat. Nearby, her friends were doing the same.

"This cat has become a pro at hiding." Remarked Udon, not helping the situation any. Konohamaru let out an exasperated growl escape. He swiveled around, having found nothing.

"What this is," he began, gesturing wildly, "Is pointless. That damn cat will never be found. It does not even want to go back, it-."

"Shh!" Ordered Moegi harshly, her pointer finger pressed to her lips. "I thought I heard something."

Sure enough, within seconds, another sound came. It was a meow, slow and drawn out. Shortly following it was a sharp bark. Everyone present heard the noises, and immediately grew concerned. Udon took the lead.

"Tora's in danger!" He declared, adding pressure to the group. As if fire licked at their heels, the team found themselves at the source of the sound promptly. What they found shocked them to a point where each was left to stuttering. Words had a hard time forming with the oddity before them. The scene laid out before them was so quizzical it was hard to tell whether it posed a genuine threat or not. Instead of waiting to find out, the group took off, running into town with lightening speed. So afraid and disoriented, Konohamaru collided head on with Naruto, sending them both to the ground. Rubbing his injured lower spine, Naruto looked to them crossly, ignoring the irritated looks sent by those passing them by.

"What the Hell? Going somewhere?" Asked Naruto. His ire was disarmed upon seeing the pale faces of those he had collided into. Changing his tune, Naruto asked, "What's going on?"

Team Ebisu looked back and forth to one another for someone to speak up. Each were too worn out and frightened to speak. Udon made gestures, and Konohomaru and Moegi just nodded in agreement. His makeshift sign language conveyed little to Naruto, causing him to grow frustrated once more.

"What? What is it? Just show me." He instructed. Quick to oblige, Konohamaru took him by the hand, leading him in the direction of the forest. All of Naruto's questions on the matter were met with little satisfaction but stuttering sentences and mouthed words. The young ninja took him to a clearing. Naruto's vision of the area was temporarily blocked by the backs of Team Ebisu and curiously enough Sakura and Kiba. As Team Ebisu parted, the scene was made clear. Lying in front of him were the bodies of multiple animals. All were splayed out, some on top of one another, almost all were in a deep slumber, but some had woken. Naturally, the ongoing war between cats and dogs took place, and a cat was stuck in a tree being barked at by a dirtied dog whose fur was matted. For a moment Naruto wondered if some were dead, but with the slow and steady rise of their chests, he knew to the contrary.

"What's going on here?" Naruto finally managed to ask. Kiba and Sakura finally turned to him, and for a moment Naruto could not help but let his worry show when he saw Sakura's reddened eyes.

"We were going to set out on a simple mission when Akamaru sensed something was amiss." Replied Kiba, breaking Naruto's worried gaze. Naruto repeated his question.

"Well, what is going on?"

Sakura spoke this time. "We don't know, it seems like most of the dogs and cats of Konoha were taken here. They're fine, just under some kind of genjutsu."

Folding his arms, Naruto instantly concluded this was the same person who had stolen the chopsticks and moved the chairs. They were advancing with their strange acts, emboldened as time moved on. No longer were they using the shield of night. Knowing fully well he was under scrutiny, Naruto did not bring his suspicions to light. Instead, he asked Sakura how long she would be gone.

"Only four days." She answered; telling him it was a cut and dry retrieval mission. They were to pick up a scroll and bring it to Konoha's libraries. Not much danger was anticipated, and the capable group of ninja would easily quell anything that would pop up along the way. Again, without bringing this up aloud, Naruto vowed he would have the person responsible caught before Sakura's return, and they would be left to their date in peace. Pressed for time, Kiba and Sakura parted with Naruto and the younger ninja. One by one, the dogs and cats rose from their slumber, confused by their location, but not alarmed to the point of panic. Most followed the scent of their homes back to safety. One cat, a little one with a red bow, had been swiftly secured by Team Ebisu, and no way were they to risk losing Tora again.

"Let's leave this place," instructed Naruto, "this place is creeping me out."

The young ninja were in agreement, and made a speedy leave, no questions asked. At a slower pace, Naruto chose to walk home. He was stopped on his way back by Kakashi.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He asked Naruto. Informing him that she had left shortly, and was probably already outside of the village gates, Naruto departed.

"Dang," Kakashi said before his parting, "looks like she'll hear about our delay following her mission."


	4. Chapter 4

"Never get too wrapped up in any country's affairs," urged Tsunade once, "for it is that very apathy that makes us so desirable."

Taking these words to heart, Sakura did not pry too far into the details and inner workings of their mission. The mission had something about two quarreling nations and the delivering of a compromise. If the two nations swore to peace, Konoha would agree to aid them in times of strife. Final documents were in Hinata's care for the end of a war. Reasons and length were of no true concern to Sakura, so she never asked. In what was now neutral territory, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were about to help end a war. In exchange, Konoha would be given a valuable and rare document, detailing mystical and powerful attacks of the ancient world. Of how they would be used and who would use them, it was inconsequential. Real ninja, as Sakura was beginning to see, never asked. Curiosity was less of an ally than an enemy. While traveling, the task at hand was lightly discussed and jokes were passed back and forth that escaped Sakura's reasoning.

"That's not funny!" Exclaimed Shino, at one prodding remark made by Kiba. His light posture and laidback expression betrayed this however, and even Hinata was laughing lightly. Left out of touch, Sakura thought back to the days where she talked with her team like this. So far away, no specific memory could come to mind, just remorseful tinges of nostalgia. A pang went through her heart, worrying for those at home.

"How long do you supposed this will take?" Asked Kiba, growing serious.

"Not long, and I do not expect much trouble." Shino informed the group. "This is something both sides want."

"Is there anything to see while we are out?" Asked Hinata. Shino shook his head, but Kiba was the one to answer.

"We probably should not stay too long there. Something tells me that it is not a vacation paradise after so many years of war." He explained, pausing, he eventually directed a question at Sakura. "You have places to be as well, don't you?"

"Yes." Replied Sakura, and thus, the conversation ended. Seeing Kiba's question was just an impersonal way to start some small talk, she saw no need to allow it to continue. There was nothing wrong with shared words, actually it could be quite beneficial, but Sakura felt so lost at the moment. Finding it hard to connect, she decided it was in her best interests to remain distant until she had a better feel for the group. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino carried on talking sporadically, and Sakura remained a virtual fly on a wall. She remained even quieter than Akamaru, who kept pace near Kiba at all times. Occasionally, Akamaru would bark, and Kiba would laugh, being the only one to understand him. Finding this strangely endearing, Sakura listened intently for more.

"You wish you had a certain someone to get back to, don't you Hinata?" Joked Kiba.

"Enough from you!" She cried blushing, indignant. He laughed.

"Seriously." Laughed Shino. Watching this interaction, Sakura could not escape the feeling that she was stuck in a dream. This was not the group she had envisioned. Well, the foolhardy Kiba was something of a given, seeing as how in an odd way he reminded her of Naruto.

"What am I doing?" He asked, equally mortified at Hinata and Shino's protests. Acting as if he was innocent of any crime, Sakura looked on with a bit of longing. Kiba was Naruto, brash and open. Although Kiba did not carry the same sense of humor or nearly as much pride, such qualities were undeniable.

"You're being an idiot." Replied Shino. With this, Sakura had to laugh. Finding Shino to be on the creepy side, he suddenly felt so familiar.

"And so the goth girl laughs." Said Kiba, smiling.

"Yes, just this once." Said Sakura. Becoming silent once more, she allowed her comrades to carry on, the walls between her and them weakened. She was not completely at ease however; as she recalled those she was reminded of. While she was off and away, Naruto was to retrieve Sasuke without her. How would Sasuke feel knowing she played no part in his return? Would he still see her as that pestering voice that begged him to stay? No, feeling bitter, she wiped away the thought, and sent well wishes for Naruto's safe return. When the group came to an abrupt halt, Sakura almost kept on going, and clung to a tree branch for extra stopping power. Everybody remained silent, unnerved by what they saw.

Elsewhere, back home, night had relinquished its hold on Konoha, and early morning rays turned the sky a light purple. Fighting its way over the mountains, the sun so godlike would send its golden beams down within an hour. Sakura, a good many miles away, would not see this light for some time, and Naruto felt a bit of easiness at this. With her away, he had time to catch the bizarre prankster, no distractions. All before her return, he could clear his name and her mind in time for bringing back Sasuke together.

"I can do this." Thought Naruto, his goals in mind.

Frantically, Naruto paced the dim Konoha streets, knowing dawn to be approaching. Whoever had been committing those odd pranks would strike at any moment. Naruto felt quite impatient, wanting to catch this person, proving something to both himself and Sakura. In the distance he heard a trashcan collide with the ground. Without any hesitation, he was there, kunai drawn. Looking down the alleyway at the source of the noise, Naruto frowned.

"Dumb cat…" He grumbled, lowering his kunai. Letting out a loud meow, the cat walked up to Naruto, rubbing its head against Naruto's leg. A thought struck Naruto.

"You were taken by that weirdo weren't you?" He asked. Of course, no answer was given.

"I bet you could tell me who it was." He said, carrying on in vain. This time, the cat looked at him with some kind of knowing in its eyes. So desperately Naruto wished he could read eyes, but all he saw was his reflection in the animal's lenses. Standing up, Naruto left the cat, which let out another howl calling out to Naruto. Following the encounter, Naruto found no other noises, no clues to solve the puzzle. Thinking back to the pussycat, he felt frustrated. Knowing that one is so close to answer, but still so far leads to endless torture. Before long the sun crested the stone heads of past leaders, hailing the dawn. The sky was gold and pink, and Naruto had lost. Forlorn, he started home, knowing he'd failed. Along the way, he passed Kakashi.

"Hey!" Smiled Kakashi, waving.

"Hey." Replied Naruto, a little less enthusiastic.

"How are you?" Asked Kakashi, knowing all was not right. Instead of replying immediately, Naruto folded his arms and sighed. Frustrated, tired, and just in need of that warm cocoon feeling his bed gave; Naruto was in no mood for a chat.

"Fine." He replied shortly. Moving to get past Kakashi, he was stopped by an abrupt shoulder.

"None of this." Kakashi said, quite cross. "What's the matter? We cannot have hurt feelings and bitterness, not now, not if you want to succeed."

Looking up at Kakashi, Naruto wanted to pour his heart out, maybe let a tear fall. There could be no tears or shared words however. Naruto was almost a man, and as time wore on, he continually felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Having vows to keep meant delivering on them. Adjusting his posture and standing up tall, shoulders back, Naruto looked Kakashi in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just busy." He said, tempted to add, "Wouldn't you like to know?" somewhere along the lines. Joining Naruto in frowning, Kakashi rubbed his hair, an odd habit of his.

"You know," Kakashi began, "you are being cruel to Sakura this way."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Like you know anything!"

Instantly Naruto felt dumb, as Kakashi bore a cold air. Kakashi elaborated, this time far less comforting. "By keeping out your team, you're saying you do not need us, that it's all about you. You may see it as your mission in life to carry our burdens, but as ninja, it is an insult."

Taking in a sharp breath, Naruto had nothing more to say.

"Now, what exactly is wrong Naruto?"

"Cats don't talk." Answered Naruto, turning away. While Naruto was still within earshot, he heard Kakashi say something in a louder voice.

"Not exactly."

A couple hours prior, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were stopped in the forest. They had been staring for a short while at a disturbing scene. Knees trembling, Sakura thought she might throw up, but a lump was in her throat, not too unlike the lump that accompanies tears. This unearthly, rancid smell spread around the area. It was difficult to believe that had not smelled this from far away. With much more sensitive noses, Kiba and Akamaru were almost left incapacitated, and took a few steps back in abject horror.

"What the…?" Asked Kiba, his words sounding strange through the extended sleeve covering his nose and mouth. In front of the group was a corpse, rotting, part of its contents were exposed. The word "spy" was etched on its forehead. On the body were defaced markings of its affiliations.

"I'll never understand some people." Whispered Hinata at a volume all could comprehend. Ideas of mortality and the stake that death had upon them in the roles that they were to play plagued everyone's mind. Death was all a part of the job, but something that all humans have some difficulty with. This made the corpse so engrossing. One day, as a ninja, they would surely upset someone enough for another to wish death upon them. One day, possibly, someone's wish would come true. Seeing the undignified manner, the way the body was so ominously displayed; no one could escape wondering if one day they too would be like a scarecrow or some mantelpiece.

"The war is ending soon." Said Shino finally, breaking the terror filled musings. Gaining some strength from this reassurance, Kiba kept his hands over his mouth, but was a little more at ease.

"Right, and the sooner we get this thing delivered, the sooner we may go home." Kiba said. This thought in mind, they left the body fears moving back to the corners of their minds.

Shino repeated quietly, "It will all be over soon."

Despite this reasoning, everyone felt increasingly on guard. There was an undeniable unsettling quality to their surroundings. One felt as if they were in the forests of the fairy tales of lore, without a breadcrumb to lead them home. Each crunch of a frozen twig, breaking like class in its icy case augmented their fears and awareness. Night fell, and a soft violet light filtered through the trees. So big was the moon that it shined through the thick canopy, making it easier to read faces. The sharp air of the winter night left Kiba eager to be first on watch so he might move around.

"I'll take the next shift." Offered Shino. "We can leave after that, no need to spend unnecessary time in such a dreary place."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After Kiba departed, Sakura's only mission was to fall asleep. This task she found to be quite laborious after a mist started to come upon them with prickles of ice. She could not help but envy Hinata and Shino, they were fast asleep and well prepared, as she shivered miserably and began to become damp. Minutes passed like hours, and she began to wish that she too might be able to wander as a guard. No such luck. Finally, her thin blanket not providing as much warmth, she sat upright and started to shake violently with shivers.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kiba, his steps making light crunches on the ice incased ground. Akamaru followed him closing, looking at her through his veil of hair.

"Yes." She lied, smiling. "Just can't sleep."

"I'm sorry." Said Kiba, sounding truly apologetic. "We have to leave early though, so I would try and rest."

Nodding, Sakura put her head back on her hands that worked as a pillow versus the hard ground. Knowing she was not going to be able to fall asleep this way, she was only putting on a show. Extra efforts were made on her part to conceal the shivering. Jealously ravaged her mind as she watched Hinata's figure rise and fall as she took deep breaths while in deep sleep. She turned her back, wanting more than ever to be home. Silently, Shino was up and passed them by. How he had woken was beyond Sakura. Perhaps he been woken by their conversation or perhaps he'd never been asleep at all.

"Good luck." Said Kiba, smiling with all his teeth. Shino looked to him, his eyes and mouth covered, unreadable. Letting his legs give out from underneath, Akamaru laid down on his side with a thump. Soon afterwards Kiba joined him, resting his head on his stomach, no blanket or extra clothing for warmth. Sleep was fast approaching, there was nothing that made Kiba feel safer or more at home than when he was with Akamaru. As his eyelids became heavier, Kiba saw Sakura's body trembling. His first reaction was to think she was crying, but he soon realized she was cold.

"Hey!" He called in a hoarse whisper. Watching her adjust, he knew she had assumed it was directed elsewhere. He called out again. "Hey!"

This time Sakura tilted her head to meet him. Her eyes met his.

"Finally, if you are so cold, why don't you come here? Akamaru is pretty warm." Kiba suggested.

Turning on her back, keeping her eyes on his, Sakura thought for a moment. After awhile she looked to the ground.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I'm fine."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Kiba said, "Why don't you drop your stupid little act and just accept help for once?"

Stunned by the directness of his words, Sakura complied. More than ever she was reminded of Naruto. Not the Naruto she knew now, but the one of old with something more. In that moment, Sakura decided she would get to know Kiba more. Intuition told her Kiba would prove an invaluable ally in the future. Surprisingly enough, it was not as uncomfortable as she was expecting. Undeniably she was using a sizable dog as a pillow, but comfort was comfort, and who was she to judge. In the relaxed state she was in, Sakura allowed her limbs to spread out. She quickly retracted her left hand when it went against Kiba's right hand. Seeming not to notice, Kiba was probably asleep. Allowing her eyes to close, Sakura felt as if she knew Kiba and Akamaru inside and out in the tender and intimate moment. Relinquishing all thoughts of abandonment, she was washed over with the sensation of love and friendship. Both were long missed, and sleep came easier than ever.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Naruto, in a foul mood and unwilling to play Kakashi's games. They had been standing around now for a bit of time, and business owners were starting to emerge. Some gave inquiring looks to the two, demeaning it to precarious to question. Indeed, it was an odd hour to be up, and Naruto was feeling the brunt of his sleepless night.

"If you consult someone in close contact with animals, I am sure you could."

"Like who?" Asked Naruto, still not seeing the point.

"A ninja, I do not know anyone who works with cats, but I am sure you could find someone who works with something similar. They could point you in the right direction."

Logical as he was, Naruto just did not want to deal with anything at the time, so he nodded.

"Thanks." He said, knowing it would be enough for Kakashi, and left at a quick pace. No one made any attempt to stop him, and to Naruto's delight, he was soon in bed. Curtains locked, pillow placed over his head, he would sleep peacefully until a time of his choosing.

Morning came for Sakura in a pleasant fashion. Despite the lacking quantity of sleep, the night proved restful. Rosy beams went through patches in the trees, and hushed voices beckoned her awake. It was Shino talking to Hinata, Kiba was gone, and Akamaru remained, looking a little tense. Leaning up, Akamaru rose, his head looked from side to side trying to find his master. Spotting Sakura to be awake, Hinata greeted her.

"Good morning Sakura, you'd better get ready. We have to leave soon."

Shino clarified. "Some danger might be headed our way, we're not sure."

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura, reasonably worried.

"It seems the peace talks are not going as well as hoped, and potentially there are some uprisings going on." Said Shino.

"Where's Kiba?" Asked Sakura.

"Gone ahead to spot any danger ahead of time, we'll meet up with him soon." Answered Shino. Granting Sakura time to pack, Shino and Hinata carried on talking a little in hushed voices. There was nothing secretive about their conversation, nor was there worry, but they carried on so until Sakura was finished. Hesitancy free, they left the place they'd slept without a trace. In a rushed pace, the journey seemed to go by quicker, and the sea of endless trees started to thin. Kiba's outline was visible from afar, as were the outlines of foreign figures. The closer Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, and Sakura came, the more threatening the stances of the figures appeared. At a stand still, Kiba was outnumbered, with seven to his one.

"No closer." Ordered a man, a blade in one hand. The others carried an odd assortment of weapons. Some held knives, one a spear, and two others with swords of an unknown variety. Weapons pointed at Kiba's vitals, they surrounded him leaving no escape. Certainly he was not afraid, if anything, he looked annoyed. Akamaru let out a growl, experiencing the aggravation Kiba felt with their longstanding connection.

"Let us go." Said Hinata, with a surprising air of authority, a quality Sakura had not believed her to possess. "We just want to get by."

"Are you leaf ninja?" Asked the same man who held the blade.

"Yes, we are." Answered Shino.

"Then I am terribly sorry, but I can't. Where I come from, people don't let scum get away with murder." Replied the man with the blade. This was the signal to attack. Instead of seven however, more men came from thin air it seemed. They had been in hiding, waiting specifically for this treaty. Passionate emotions reigned over reason, and they sought blood. Their numbers were too great to count now, and many men and some women took on a single person. What the attackers lacked in skill they made up for in number, and they seemed to carry a limitless supply of people. Up against some of Konoha's most talented ninja, they stood no chance; it was just a matter of time before they would fall. Hinata, with her impeccable abilities, had no issue in keeping the enemy at bay. Some started to move to Shino, hoping for an easier prey, but it proved just as difficult to get through his bugs, which horrified and appalled the common attackers. Clearly, they were not ninja, just vigilantes. Akamaru and Kiba were paired up, proving to be an impressive force. A couple hits got through, knocking Kiba and Akamaru with an intensity. Worried, Sakura became slightly distracted, watching to make sure they both returned to their feet. One of the ninja facing Sakura managed to slice her cheek while she had split her focus.

"Shit." She hissed, knocking the one who got her to the ground. Clinging to her wound, she was overcome by the idea she had failed. If someone so weak could attack her, how was she to combat someone like Orochimaru? It wasn't a valid worry, but it was one that would not leave her. Things started to go hazy, and she went into a dark void.

"The blood loss," she thought, "I need to heal myself before I-." Her thoughts were cut off, and her body slackened momentarily. Shooting upright, her expression was blank. With a hand she wiped off the blood, even though more rose up instantly to replace it.

"Sakura!" Called Hinata, seeing Sakura stagger. Neither she nor Kiba nor Shino rushed to her aid though as they watched Sakura's next actions. Coolly, without any change in expression, she went after those around her. It was like she was an entirely different person. There was a grace to her actions, and with each stream of blood the image of a black widow was conjured in the minds of her allies as well as her victims. No mercy or amnesty was granted, and she carried about execution after execution, dismembering the hapless attackers with no regard to their pleading for forgiveness. Horrified, her team kept their distance and a curious watch as the scene progressed. Decreasing amounts attention was paid to their attackers, for one by one they were being picked off like flies. It was not until almost every attacker was laid away before Sakura received a blow to the head. Preoccupied with rending a poor soul apart, a survivor knocked the back of Sakura's head with the end of sword. About to severe her neck in two, the triumphant vigilante was stopped by a plea.

"Enough!" Called a fearful attacker above the fray. It was a woman who had called for an end, and she could see to attack would be a mistake. Flanking each side were powerful ninja. No one left standing stood a chance if they provoked these people any further, and she knew this. It was a heart-rending choice between dying for what one believed in or living life a coward. Unlike those heroes and martyrs so often praised, the attack valued life over liberty. Turning tail and running, the few remaining men followed suit. The others made no effort to follow. They were a little bruised and battered themselves. Their medic passed out, they had no way of healing. Going to Sakura, they looked her over, finding that other than her hurt cheek and a bump on the head she was relatively fine. Hinata sat by Sakura, while Kiba and Shino remained standing nearby. It was a short wait for Sakura to waken. Thoughts shooting at her all at once she rushed to her feet. Having seen Kiba being attacked before she had passed out from blood loss, she worried for his safety.

"Kiba!" She shouted. Lurching up, she collided into the very person she worried for. With the force of her running, they were both knocked to the ground with a thud. Kiba groaned, rubbing his forehead. Putting her hands on her cheeks, Sakura felt with her hands that she was growing embarrassingly red. Light laughter came from Hinata and Shino, both in the stage where one is unsure whether their friends are hurt or not before they can openly laugh. Neither were truly that hurt however, and Kiba was the first to stand, offering his hand for leverage so Sakura could rise. Secretly, Kiba found the concern charming, but outwardly he had honor to obtain.

"Watch it." He threatened emptily. With such somber words spat, he walked off. All laughter was cut short. It became apparent where they were, a field filled with dead bodies, a place where men and women breathed their last. The killer was their comrade, and despite the bonds between them, questions of justification flowed across the plains of their thoughts. They had been adjusting to Sakura's presence, but her bizarre actions left them alienated and confused. New barriers lay between Sakura, Hinata, and Shino, but others were crumbling. As for Kiba, it was hard to say where they stood, each holding a mutual curiosity.

"Is the scroll safe?" Asked Kiba of Hinata. She nodded, pulling it from a concealed pocket of her jacket. Slightly battered and crumpled, it served as a symbolic interpretation of the two countries' states as well as an embodiment of all their futile hopes and dreams.

"Let's get this over with already." Cried Kiba, marching forward. The group followed suit. Little attempts were made for further conversation. Everyone was so wrapped up in their thoughts that time passed far quicker, and soon enough, they'd found themselves where they needed to be. Treaty dropped off, scroll exchanged, social niceties met, they were on their way home in a blink of an eye. This journey they had gone on brought them closer, and this night no offer was needed for Sakura to come share Akamaru's heat with Kiba. When the group arrived at the gates of Konoha and final goodbyes were exchanged with billowing clouds of air rising from their mouths in the cold air, mixed emotions made for an abrupt end.

"It was great working with you." Sakura said, bowing.

"Same." Replied Hinata. Shino nodded.

"Just don't jump into me next time." Commanded Kiba, his arms crossed, his head turned to the side. Piercing eyes met Sakura with false offense, and somehow it was understood.

"We'll see." Teased Sakura, laughing.

"See you around then." Said Shino. The group disbanded then, and looking over her shoulder, Sakura called to them all, saying:

"Yes, see you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean we are not training today?" demanded Kiba. Hinata sheepishly looked away. Akamaru watched them silently, and if one were to guess from his expression, he seemed uncomfortable being there while his master argued.

"Shino told me today we would have the day off." She said. Softening, Kiba realized he was being irrational and hurtful. Standing in an empty training ground, knowing Shino was probably accepting a private mission of his own right now, Kiba felt rather stupid. Hinata twiddled her fingers, still feeling the sting of Kiba's words.

"That's alright. I guess I will see you around?" said Kiba, adding the question in the hopes of lifting Hinata's spirits. It worked, and Hinata gave a warm smile, a rare and genuine one he felt privileged to receive. Akamaru too seemed a bit cheerier.

"Definitely, see you later." She said. It was not long before she had left him, and Kiba was truly alone. It only made sense they would not be training after just returning from a mission a day prior. He knew deep down that he was being naïve thinking that as a cell they would still be as close as they once were. As they grew and matured as ninja they would accept more solo missions and work with new people, it was expected of them. Despite this, Kiba wished that he was a close as he once was to Hinata and Shino. Akamaru barked, and Kiba put on a smile.

"Let's go." He said. Together they departed back to the village at a slow pace, both enjoying one another's company. Finding their way into town, Kiba and Akamaru were at a loss for what to do. Since their training session as a group fell through, perhaps they would go train at home. Wafting smells, almost visible with their trails leading to delicious dishes, Kiba started desiring an early lunch. Akamaru, far less swayed by the powerful scents travelling from the street vendors, did not wish to stop for food. Expressing his displeasure with a low whine, Kiba heard his message loud and clear.

"Fine," Kiba growled, "I will meet you when I get home."

Satisfied, Akamaru left knowing Kiba would not be gone long. At times it was hard to tell who the human and who the dog was in their relationship. Carrying on down the street, Kiba debated what was the most tempting for lunch. Before he could finalize his choice, Kiba caught sight of his latest interest, Sakura. She was walking the same direction as he, her back to him with a thin backpack over one shoulder. Though Kiba had known her for years, he found he really never knew her all that well, never caring what went on in that pink head. Though he knew he would feel stupid, for it really was stupid of him, he sped up to meet her. Slowing down before he was truly at her side, Kiba called to her.

"Sakura," Kiba said, contemplating adding a suffix of familiarity to it. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura first look irritated, but then smiled. She turned to face him fully.

"Oh hey Kiba, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kiba wondered if she meant Naruto. He could not help but feel a bit annoyed that anyone would confuse him with that overstimulated blond kid. Bitterness and pride had convinced Kiba that his loss at the first chuunin exams had been a fluke, but time had taught him better. Despite his faults, Naruto was an amazing fighter and an incredible person.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura after Kiba had been silent for too long. Suddenly, Kiba felt incredibly overwhelmed with how dumb he felt, but it was too late to back down now.

"I'm heading out to lunch, want to come with me?" He asked as casually as possible. No luck, he still felt like an idiot. For some reason, Sakura made him incredibly nervous and excited all at once. Sakura remained silent for a moment, considering the offer. Each second Kiba regretted even offering, realizing she would surely say no.

"Why not?" asked Sakura rhetorically. A heavy weight lifted from Kiba's chest. When it came to those outside of his team, he sometimes found it hard to relate to people. He would not be so relieved however, had he known Sakura had mistaken his suggestion for a date. When she had paused reluctantly, Kiba had not known that Sakura was thinking of ways to assert that she only saw him as a friend.

"Do you know of any places to eat?" asked Sakura. Kiba, who was exceptionally hungry, could not think of a specific location.

"Let's just see what appeals to us." he said. Sakura seemed satisfied, and Kiba felt his confidence grow. As they went in search of a place to eat, the conversation between them began to flow a bit more naturally.

"So you're training under Tsunade?" asked Kiba, making a face when Sakura pointed out a health food stand. She laughed, nodding her head.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama allowed me to study under her, Shizune, her apprentice, also is very helpful." She explained. Kiba gestured towards a noodle stand, and Sakura almost groaned when she recognized the location as being Teuchi's very shop. Unable to think of a reason why she would be opposed to eating at the booth, Sakura shook her head, but followed Kiba regardless. Teuchi seemed to recall Sakura's face, but said nothing.

"Where's Akamaru? I thought you two went everywhere together." asked Sakura, who was reaching for some chopsticks. After placing his order, Kiba turned to Sakura.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but he's probably nearby, and I doubt he went all the way home without me. Today was just an off day."

In a matter of minutes, lunch was served. Sakura and Kiba talked for some time, the conversation was shallow as most are when one first goes out with a friend. Only when Sakura discussed healing or gaining strength did she show any true passion, and even then Kiba wondered what she was not disclosing with him. In turn, Kiba revealed more about his family, something Sakura had known very little about dating from their years back at the academy. More and more it seemed, to each of them, that they shared very little in common. Each decided it was a small matter, for Sakura enjoyed Kiba's company, as did Kiba hers, and he could not help but think the way Sakura smiled was rather endearing. It was during a lull in conversation that all hell broke loose and civility was lost. A person took a seat, but with a gasp, rose quickly again, knocking down their chair.

"Sakura!" it was Naruto, who had just woken up and gone out for breakfast, "What are you doing on a date with dog boy?"

Sakura, who had thought Naruto to be out rescuing Sasuke, was stunned, thinking him back already. Passing over his question, Sakura felt her ire grow. She frowned, hitting him upside the head, "Thanks for leaving me behind, idiot! Where's Sasuke?"

"This is not a date," interrupted Kiba, "and who are you calling dog boy?"

Now realizing that this was not a date, Sakura could not help but feel slightly disappointed. There was a more pressing matter at hand for her however, and she refused to let her disappointment show. Naruto, meanwhile, was very confused by Sakura's question, and then he recalled Kakashi had not had the chance to tell her mission had been delayed for their whole team. Sakura would not allow an explanation.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she asked. Kiba decided he did not have a place in this conversation for now, and watched it unfold uncomfortably. Sakura had turned her back to Naruto, who was trying to reason with her.

"Sakura, there was no mission, it was pushed back." pleaded Naruto. Hearing this, Sakura's furrowed brows eased, but her frown did not. So they were still far away from retrieving Sasuke, but at least, she reasoned, she had not actually been thought of as too weak to join them. At this she felt relief.

"We're a team Sakura, even without Kakashi for the moment, and that weirdo Sai. You and I are going to get Sasuke back, didn't I promise?" Fully convinced, Sakura knew even without looking back at Naruto that he had transformed from crazy fool to a true ninja. It was moments like these when Sakura carried no doubts that he would be the next hokage. Her pride in him and relief were quickly dispelled following what Naruto had to say next.

"So really, why are you with dog boy? He's just a dog obsessed loser." deadpanned Naruto, who was more jealous than anything. Kiba seethed, finding his way back into the conversation.

"I'm the loser?" he asked, "I'm not the one isn't a chuunin here."

Tempers between the two flared, but soon subsided. Staring one another down, neither boy wished to carry out with their empty threats. Naruto returned to his seat. Respect for one another outweighed moments of anger or jealousy. Sakura was rubbing her temples, irritated with the short lived battle of words.

"You okay?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am going to meet with Tsunade-sama, I believe she had a new lesson to go over with me." In fact, Sakura had no lesson to review, and was not going to visit with her master. Sakura needed to leave; no longer could she ignore her oppressive headache. Walking down the streets, Sakura felt she had almost gone everywhere in Konoha. From the barren training grounds for young and old ninja alike, to the market filled with familiar faces she walked. Her head was far off, reviewing the day's events. Walking along one of the many waterways flowing through the city, she allowed the relief to seep in from not being left behind, and the anxiety of finding Sasuke filled her thoughts. Not too wrapped up in her ideas, she did not fail to wave back to Ino, but was careful to avoid having a conversation.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you." Called a young man, Sakura turned, seeing Sai approach her. Although her pounding head ordered her to carry forward, Sakura stopped to allow Sai to catch up with her. Dreadfully, he had encountered her in a secluded area, paved well and absent of the many trees that gave their town its name. As usual, he held a small phony smile. Sakura felt her head throb heavier and louder with each step closer he took towards her.

"Ready for the mission?" he asked, speaking of retrieving Sasuke.

"Yes." She replied shortly, hoping Sai would take the hint. Sai did not pick up on her hints, and smiled a tiny bit wider.

"So you feel up to it?" he asked. Realizing her strength was in question, Sakura crossed her arms.

"Tsunade-sama has trained me well, I am always ready." She answered. "This mission will be no different than any other I've done when it comes to what is asked of me."

Sai frowned, as if there were a wrong answer to his question, and Sakura had delivered it word for word.

"So what is asked of you then?" he asked. Sakura's frown deepened, it was a challenge to think through what was now a migraine. Rubbing her temples, she inched away from Sai.

"I've got to go train with Tsunade-sama now." she said, "And if that's not doing better than the best I can outside of going to hell and back, well I'll be damned."

"No, it's not a question of who you know or what you've done; it is a matter of you getting in the way. I know you have a history of being a useless hindrance to your team, and I'd like for you to stay out of my way when it comes to this mission. I've rarely encountered someone as weak and-." Sai's words were cut off by Sakura's fist, glowing with chakra, colliding into his face. His words would not have hit so hard had Sakura not heard or believed them before. With Sakura's amazing power, Sai was sent flying several feet, but still in view. Without any pained motion or readable expression outside of that stupid smile filled with nihility, Sai lifted himself from the pavement.

"Pathetic." Sakura heard him mutter. Between the pounding of her head and the anger she felt at Sai and her weakness, Sakura soon bore tears of anger. Sai kept his distance, saying nothing. Every part of Sakura wished to carry on with Sai's beating, but she was too angry to do anything but cry in place. Fat tears streamed down her face, too familiar for comfort. From across the way Sai kept his smile. He turned, readying himself to leave before turning back to Sakura.

"I sincerely regret ever meeting someone as sad as you." he said to her. This was the final straw, and with a single hearty wave of pain from her headache, Sakura slipped away, and another entity took her place. With a wicked smile she looked to Sai's back.

"Liar." She scoffed. Sai did not turn around, but kept on walking. All too late did he turn to see her rush forward, her fist glowing with full power. This time, when her hand connected to the side of his face, Sai was not so lucky, and fell to the ground unconscious. With a smile, Sakura, or the person with her, happily stepped on Sai's back, now moving forward with a purpose. Across town, Naruto was in the playground outside of the academy. It was late afternoon, and all the students had returned to their homes for the day. Rocking back and forth on the swings, he thought of all the memories he had there, good and bad.

"Tonight," he vowed, "I find that freak and get my dinner with Sakura."

Naruto knew he had little time left before their mission, which was only a few days away. Now that he was aware of all the pain she surely had been suffering through, thinking he had left without her, Naruto promised he would make it better. Even if she did not wish to be with him and chose Sasuke instead, he would not give up. Resolve found, he became aware of someone calling to him.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" called Teuchi, waving his arms frantically. Naruto leapt from his swing, running to meet Teuchi. Out of breath and panting, Teuchi had to pause to gather his breath and his wits. Impatiently Naruto waited to hear what was bothering his friend and favorite vendor, fearing the worst.

"Come with me." Demanded Teuchi, and together they ran as fast as they could, given Teuchi was already worn out, moving only with the aid of adrenaline. Smoke was rising above the buildings, and even before they arrived Naruto knew what had happened. Finally at the ramen stand, Naruto faced the burning building with awe and horror. Colorful flames engulfed the tiny establishment. Neighboring vendors rushed to and fro with buckets of water in order to tame the blaze. The flames rose in all colors, but what was most exceptional was the centerpiece, black and gray, where fire had touched once but died off to leave nothing but ash and charcoal. It was there the Uchiha symbol stood, almost lost in the fire.

"I'm not sure what," said Kiba, "but I just know that something is off."

Tsunade, speaking to him from her office within the hokage's tower, gave no response. Instead, she stared out towards the fire that erupted in her village, which had been successfully restrained and shortly smothered. Kiba carried on.

"Whether you believe me or not, I feel greatly that something must be done." Tsunade turned to him, her expression grim.

"I can't believe that my apprentice would do this, Sakura will have an explanation, I'm sure." She answered, even her voice doubtful. Together the young ninja and the hokage watched the billowing smoke, their thoughts as dark as the sky now filled with black clouds from the fire. Neither was willing to venture too far into the possibilities.


End file.
